Apprends moi à vivre
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Il y a une nuance entre vivre et survivre. J'ai toujours vécu mais après un certain événement dans ma vie, je ne faisais que survivre. Il fallait que quelqu'un m'aide à vivre à nouveau. OS
**Apprends moi à vivre**

Aider les autres a toujours été une seconde nature pour moi. C'est tout à fait naturel de faire passer le bien être des autres avant le mien. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais sans rien espérer en retour. Tout ça c'est grâce à ma mère. Elle m'a toujours emmenée avec elle lorsqu'elle allait aider la soupe populaire ou qu'elle rendait service aux vieilles personnes dans le voisinage. Alors qu'elle faisait le ménage, je tenais compagnie à ces personnes seules et lorsque j'étais assez âgée pour partir seule à vélo, j'allais faire des courses à l'épicerie du village pour ces personnes. Ma mère était une femme au foyer alors que mon père était un brillant medecin qui était très respecté pour son travail. De ce fait nous avions pas mal d'argent mais mes parents aimaient leur petite maison dans un petit village, ils détestaient les bruits incessants de la ville.

J'adorais notre petit village. Il y avait environ 1500 habitants et je connaissais presque tout le monde. J'avais l'habitude de faire des footings trois fois par semaine et alors que je courais pendant une heure, je passais presque deux heures à discuter avec la vieille voisine lorsque je finissais. J'étais devenu prévisible à force, tout comme d'autres personnes qui avaient leur routine, c'est pourquoi je croisais souvent les mêmes personnes. Une fois de temps en temps, j'emmenais Christina avec moi. Elle courait quinze minutes avant de s'arrêter pour cracher ses poumons. C'était de sa faute, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, la combinaisaon parler et courir n'a jamais été une très bonne idée. La seule fois où elle ne disait presque rien et qu'elle courait en respirant correctement était lorsqu'un de mes amis de fac avait accepter de courir avec nous. J'avais bien remarqué les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et pendant qu'elle faisait bonne impression, il faisait exactement pareil. Fatiguée par les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, j'avais décidé de choisir un autre chemin pour les laisser seule. Le lendemain, Christina voulait être en colère contre moi mais il faut croire que j'avais fait le bon choix car Will l'avait invitée à dîner le soir même et aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, ils sont toujours ensemble.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que six mois plus tard, tout allait basculer dans ma vie ?

C'est arrivé au mois de septembre. Mes parents avaient décidé de partir en voyage ensemble en Europe, me laissant seule à la maison. Caleb avait déjà emmenagé à Chicago, à seulement trente minutes de route. J'allais à Chicago tout les jours pour mes études mais je ne voulais pas d'appartement là-bas car j'aimais trop la tranquilité du village. J'ai vite changé d'avis quand j'ai eu cet appel téléphonique qui m'a dit que l'avion de mes parents s'était écrasé dans l'océan et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant.

J'étais dévastée. J'étais à présent seule dans cette maison qui me semblait alors énorme. Je ne mangeais plus et dormais à peine. Je passais mes nuits à pleurer mes parents. Je n'allais plus en cours, d'où le fait que j'ai arrêté mes études à la fac. Caleb m'a accueillie dans son appartement avec sa petite-amie, Susan. Nous avions vendu la maison et avec cet argent et l'héritage laissé par nos parents, j'ai pu prendre un appartement à moi à Chicago. Caleb était contre car il pensait que j'étais émotionnellement instable et il avait peur pour ma santé. Il n'avait pas totalement tort car j'ai souffert d'une dépression grave de décembre à avril. Caleb le savait. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour essayer de me tenir debout mais lui aussi était faible. Seulement, lui avait Susan pour rester fort. Je m'étais noyée dans la dépression. J'ai d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de choses que Caleb ne sait pas.

J'ai commencé à fumer, beaucoup. C'est une erreur que je regretterai toute ma vie. Au bout de trois ans, j'ai réussi à lâcher cette addiction mais elle a laissé des dégâts irréversibles. À présent, je souffre d'asthme sévère mais je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. C'est de ma faute après tout.

Deux autres erreurs que je regretterai sont mes coupures et ma tentative de suicide. Je garderai toujours ces marques sur mon poignet gauche. Je voulais parler à Caleb de ça car c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie. J'avais décidé de vider ma boîte à médicaments puis je me suis allongée sur le canapé, attendant qu'ils fassent leur travail. J'étais à peine consciente quand mon téléphone a sonné. C'était Caleb. Je voulais l'ignorer mais c'était la dernière fois que j'allais pouvoir lui parler. Il avait commencé par s'excuser mille fois de faire ça au téléphone puis il lui avait enfin dit qu'il avait fait sa demande à Susan et qu'ils allaient se marier. Je lui ai raccroché au nez et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour faire la bonne décision. Je voulais être là pour mon frère, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça et disparaître à mon tour. J'ai appelé une ambulance mais je n'ai aucun souvenir du reste. Je m'étais endormie avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Je me souviens m'être réveillée à l'hôpital. Caleb n'a jamais entendu parlé de ça et il ne le saura jamais. Il serait bien trop déçu.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir été sauvée car ça m'a appris à aimer la vie. J'ai commencé des études dans la restauration et je les ai finis quatre ans plus tard. J'aurais pu continuer et avoir plus de diplômes, mais j'avais suffisament d'argent dans mon compte en banque et mon travail dans un restaurant à l'Est de Chicago me passionnait. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour survivre mais pas assez pour vivre. J'ai alors décidé de reprendre une activité que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Aider les autres. Tout les week-ends, j'allais dans cette soupe populaire au coin de la rue et j'aidais à concocter des plats pour les sans-abris.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour réconforter les plus démunis en leur offrant un petit sourire ou des mots réconfortants. Mon cœur se brisait quand je voyais des jeunes enfants qui venaient manger ici. Après le repas, je lisais parfois des histoires aux enfants ou jouais avec eux. Je leur apportais parfois des jouets. Les parents me remerciaient mais je refusais ces remerciements, c'était naturel. Tout les enfants du monde devraient avoir des jouets. Et si j'en apportais trop, j'envoyais ce qu'ils me restait dans les pays pauvres. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça me faisait du bien.

Je continue d'aller dans cette soupe populaire tout les week-ends. Cet endroit m'est très familié à présent, je connais tout les bénévoles réguliers mais étrangement, je n'ai jamais rencontré le propriétaire. Presque personne ne l'a rencontré. Je sais que c'est un homme de mon âge à peu près qui est très riche. Il utilise son argent personnel pour s'assurer que cet endroit continue de vivre. C'est un homme très connu dans le milieu des affaires mais je ne le connais pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de faire des recherches sur lui. Néanmoins, il a tout mon respect et mon admiration. J'aimerais faire pareil mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour assurer un futur à un tel endroit sur le long terme. Il y a encore des personnes qui ont le cœur sur la main dans ce monde, mais pas assez à mon goût.

Christina m'accompagnait quelques fois mais elle ne cuisinait pas. Elle ne sait pas cuisiner et ce serait une insulte à ces personnes de leur servir ce que Christina aurait fait. Elle se contente de décorer les tables avant leur arrivée puis leur donne leur morceau de pain quand ils passent.

J'avais l'intention d'aller 'travailler' quand Christina m'a appelée pour qu'on déjeune ensemble. J'ai accepter à contre-coeur quand elle m'a annoncée que c'était important.

J'arrive au restaurant dix minutes en avance et Christina cinq minutes en retard. Elle parle de tout et de rien comme toujours et c'est seulement quand le serveur récupère nos assiettes vides que je la stoppe.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important.

-Je vais me marier ! »

Mon bras qui tiens mon verre d'eau vers ma bouche retombe sur la table.

« Quoi ?

\- Will a fait sa demande hier soir. »

Elle me tend sa main gauche où se trouve une magnifique bague. Elle est un peu trop grosse à mon goût mais elle est parfaite pour Christina qui préfère les bijoux voyants.

« Merci Tris, tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

\- N'exaggère pas non plus.

\- Je n'exaggère pas. Sans toi, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas de copain ?

\- Christina, tu sais bien que tu serais la première à savoir si c'était le cas.

\- Pourquoi tu avais rompu avec ce Robert ? Il avait l'air gentil.

\- J'étais pas amoureuse. Et il voulait tout le temps être présent partout où j'allais. Je trouvais ça mignon au début qu'il soit si jaloux mais à un moment, je ne le supportais plus. Je lui ai dit que soit il me laissait plus de liberté soit je le quittais. Il a tenu deux jours avant de recommencer son manège.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais tu vas vite retrouver quelqu'un. Si tu veux, Will a quelques amis pas mal avec qui tu t'entendrais bien.

\- Oh non, pas ça ! Ne m'arrange pas de rendez-vous, s'il te plaît.

\- Allez Tris ! Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie !

-Non mais je crois encore qu'on peut rencontrer quelqu'un tout seul sans avoir sa meilleure amie qui se mêle de tout. »

Elle me fusille du regard avant de sourire.

« C'est à cause de cet homme à la soupe populaire ?

\- Qui ? Dis-je en essayant de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de qui elle parle.

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. Grand, musclé, irrésistible, cheveux bruns foncés, yeux verts.

\- Ils sont bleus, dis-je avant de m'en empêcher.

\- Ahah ! »

Je rougis en baissant les yeux. Quand je les relève, elle me sourit en remuant les sourcils.

Tobias est un des bénévoles qui passent ses week-ends là-bas comme moi. On travaille souvent ensemble mais je suis trop timide pour lui parler d'autres choses que la soupe populaire. On forme une bonne équipe ensemble et on travaille vite et bien. À chaque fois qu'il me sourit, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Je me suis déjà coupée en coupant des oignons car j'étais distraite par lui. C'était il y a deux mois, en juillet, un jour où il faisait horriblement chaud. Il avait mis un débardeur qui laissait apparaître ses bras et comme il transpirait et que le vêtement collait à son corps ( mais c'était le cas pour tout le monde ), je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma tâche quand il a aidé quelqu'un d'autres à déplacer des sacs de farine. Ses muscles se contractaient et j'avais envie d'aller chez lui pour le masser et retirer la tension. D'après les réactions de toutes les femmes de la pièces, je ne devais pas être la seule à le trouver attirant.

J'étais attirée par Tobias mais pas seulement parce qu'il était beau. Il avait un cœur énorme. Le peu de fois où on a discuté a suffit pour que je le remarque. Il était toujours heureux de tendre la soupe aux enfants en hiver ou d'aider ceux qui avaient du mal à porter leur plateau jusqu'à une table. Je l'ai déjà vu appeler un medecin pour qu'il vienne platrer le bras d'une femme qui avait glissé sur le verglas et s'était cassée le coude. Il m'a dit que le propriétaire avait payé le médecin mais c'est lui qui a décidé d'appeler le médecin et si le propriétaire n'avait pas payé, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait fait.

« Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire sur ton Roméo ?

\- Arrête Christina !

\- C'est pas méchant, je te charrie un peu. Tu adorais le faire quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Will.

\- Tu lui beurrais ses tartines ! M'exclamé-je pour me défendre.

\- Bref, comment il s'appelle de nouveau ? »

Je murmure son prénom mais elle d'un regard, elle me montre qu'elle n'a pas envie de rire.

« Tobias, dis-je dans un soupire.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué. Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, je perds tout mes moyens. Et puis, je vois bien que je ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu m'as bien regardée ? Et surtout, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il n'y a pas photo, jamais il ne me regarderait comme ça. En plus, il ne me parle jamais.

\- Tris, je t'ai dit que tu dois arrêter de te voir comme le vilain petit canard. Tu en as parlé à ton psy de ce sentiment ?

-Oui. »

L'hôpital dans lequel je me suis réveillée après ma tentative de suicide m'a fait parler à un psy lorsque j'allais mieux et j'ai décidé de suivre une thérapie parce que je voulais aller mieux. Pour Caleb, pour Christina, pour mes parents.

Les séances sont souvent très difficiles car je n'arrive pas à m'accepter. Malgré toutes les bonnes actions que Caleb énumèrent à chaque fois que je vais le voir, je ne retiens que les mauvaises. Lorsque je ne suis pas venue un week-end parce que j'avais la grippe, je m'en voulais énormément de ne pas avoir pu être présente pour aider les autres. La plupart des personnes ne comprennent pas que l'on puisse penser cela de soi mais c'est réel et ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Toute la haine que j'ai encaissé depuis la mort de mes parents, je la rejette sur moi et ça fait des dégâts considérables sur mon corps et mon esprit.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

\- Que je dois regarder mes actions comme un tout et pas comme des éléments uniques. On peut éviter d'en parler, c'est assez difficile de le faire en séance.

\- Oui, pardon. Revenons sur Tobias. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'est pas intéressé ? Parce qu'il ne te parle pas ? Tu ne lui parles pas non plus mais tu commences à baver dès qu'on parle de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... J'ai peur.

\- Je le sais, tu as peur qu'il te rejette parce que c'est la première fois que tu ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort. Tu dois te jetter à l'eau et essayer.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça !

\- Laisse-moi reformuler ça. Tu vas lui parler ce week-end et si j'apprends que tu ne l'as pas fait, j'y vais la semaine prochaine et je lui parle de toi.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Ah oui ? Je l'ai fait avec Uriah et Marlene, tu as bien vu le résultat !

\- C'est différent ça !

\- En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Ça faisait des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, tout le monde voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

\- C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que toi et Tobias formez un bonne équipe de travail ?

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Je prends mon sac, paie l'addition avant de partir malgré les appels de ma meilleure amie. Je marche vers la soupe populaire, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Je ne suis pas surprise de voir quelques sans-abris à des tables. Il y a aussi une femme enceinte de vingt ans que j'ai appris à connaître. Elle s'appelle Maya. Sa mère est décédée quand elle était jeune et son père est devenu alcoolique. Elle est fille unique. Elle faisait des études de médecine mais une fois en rentrant tard des cours, elle s'est faite agressée dans une rue et un homme a abusé d'elle. Elle est enceinte d'un inconnu. Elle est à 7 mois de grossesse mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire adopter le bébé, elle ne voulait pas lui faire vivre cet enfer. Quand son père a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a mise à la porte alors qu'elle lui a répété qu'elle s'était faite violée. Comme elle n'a pas les moyens d'être suivi médicalement, elle fait de son mieux pour être en forme. Mais ça s'était avant que le propriétaire ne soit au courant. Personne ne sait qu'il lui donne un peu d'argent pour qu'elle puisse aller à l'hôpital et acheter des vitamines pré-natales. Elle m'impressionne énormément car elle reste forte malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivée.

Je la salue rapidement et caresse doucement le bébé.

« Bonjour Maya ! Comment vous allez toutes les deux ?

\- Bonjour Tris. On va bien. Elle m'envoit aux toilettes toutes les dix minutes mais sinon tout va bien. »

Je souris alors qu'elle se lève et se déplace pour aller aux toilettes.

Je continue ma route vers la cuisine. En temps normal, il y a des femmes qui font des gâteaux mais là, il n'y a que Tobias et d'autres hommes. Ils ont le nez dans les papiers mais mon entrée les sort de leur bulle.

« Est-ce que je dérange ?

\- Pas du tout. On fait l'inventaire, répond Tobias avec un sourire.

\- Ah, je vais y aller alors.

\- Tu peux nous aider si tu veux ? Propose Thomas derrière Tobias.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu vas nous être utile. »

Je soulève un sourcil vers l'homme qui vient de parler.

« On regarde le stock de nourriture mais on arrive pas à attraper une boîte. On est pas assez grand et trop lourd pour être portés. Toi, tu es légère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? défié-je.

\- Tu dois faire trente kilos toute mouillée. »

Je ris à sa blague puis accepte. J'apprends que cet homme s'appelle Zeke et qu'il a un frère. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agit du frère d'Uriah.

« Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, tu vois la boîte la haut ? C'est celle que tu dois prendre.

\- Facile, répliqué-je sarcastiquement.

-Tobias ne te laissera pas tomber et on sera autour au cas où tu glisserais. »

Je lâche la boîte des yeux et me tourne vers eux. Plus particulièrement vers Tobias.

« C'est toi qui me porteras ?

\- Je suis le plus grand mais si ça te dérange, Zeke le ferrait à ma place.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Je pose mon sac sur une chaise puis retire ma veste et la pose dessus. Je remonte les manches de mon pull. Il y a un an, je n'aurais pas fait ça mais maintenant que j'ai recouvert mes coupures avec un tatouage en forme de la fleur préférée de ma mère, je n'ai plus de complexe.

« Alors, comment on fait ?

\- Tu te mets debout sur les épaules de Tobias, simple comme bonjour. »

Tobias me sourit avant de se retourner et de se mettre à genoux par terre. Zeke et Thomas me tendent chacun une main pour m'aider à monter. Je retire mes ballerines avant de grimper sur le dos de Tobias. Il attrape mes chevilles puis se relève doucement, je tiens toujours les mains des deux autres pour ne pas tomber. Une fois que je suis bien droite, je garde mon équilibre en faisant un mouvement de balancier avec mes bras.

« Si tu sens que tu tombes, tu cris d'accord ? »

Je ris doucement puis Tobias avance un peu pour s'approcher de l'étagère. J'attrape la boîte sans soucis et la donne à un homme qui attends que je la lui passe.

« Vas-y, saute Tris ! Encourage Zeke.

\- T'es pas bien toi. »

Je me baisse en pliant les genoux puis en me tenant sur la tête de Tobias, je glisse mes jambes pour être assise sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux dans mes mains sont doux et je sens mon cœur accélerer dans ma poitrine. Tobias se remet à genoux puis m'aide à descendre tout doucement. Quand il se relève, il m'offre un sourire qui envoit un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre.

Zeke ouvre la boîte et sort du pain rassit.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est le pain que je t'ai demandé de stocker il y a quatre jours, grogne Tobias.

\- Si... après, je ne sais pas comment il a fini là-haut. »

Je regarde la conversation devant moi en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand Tobias a-t-il eu plus de responsabilités ici ?

« Merci Zeke, maintenant tout ce pain est foutu.

\- Attends ! »

Ils se tournent vers moi et je m'approche de la boîte. Je regarde l'état du pain puis sourit.

« C'est pas perdu. Tu le fais tremper dans de l'eau pendant une bonne minute puis tu l'enroules dans du papier aluminium. Tu le mets au four une demi-heure. Tu le ressors, enlève le papier et tu le remets un quart d'heure. Tu auras du pain moelleux à nouveau. »

Tobias sourit puis fusille Zeke du regard avant de prendre la boîte.

« Merci Tris, heureusement que tu es là. »

Il s'éloigne pour faire ce que j'ai dit alors que Zeke s'approche.

« Tu m'as sauvé les fesses Tris, le big boss m'aurait étripé si on avait gâchés tout ça.

\- Le big boss ? Tu parles du propriétaire ?

\- Non, c'est comme ça que j'appelle Tobias. »

Il me sourit puis retourne aider Tobias. C'était bizarre.

Je les aide à réanimer le pain puis il est déjà l'heure de commencer le repas du soir. Je travaille avec Tobias comme toujours et pour la première fois, on discute vraiment. De tout, de rien, de nos passions, de nos centres d'intérêts. Alors qu'on dresse la ratatouille dans le plat, il me surprend en posant une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« Hum Tris ? Que dirais-tu si je t'invitais à dîner un jour ? »

J'arrête immédiatement ce que je fais pour le regarder.

« Un dîner ? Avec moi ?

\- Heu.. oui ?

\- Comme un rendez-vous ?

\- Eh bien... si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours voir ça comme un dîner entre amis.

\- Ok.

\- Pour le repas entre amis ?

\- Pour le rendez-vous. »

Il sourit puis reprend sa tache en mordillant sa lèvre, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce soir ? demande-t-il soudainement.

\- On ne peut pas, on a le repas à servir.

\- On est là tout les week-ends et on a aidé à cuisiner, on peut bien s'accorder un samedi soir de libre.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris un engagement.

\- Ça ne dérangera personne.

\- D'accord. »

On met les plats au four puis on récupère nos affaires. Chacun rentre chez soi pour se changer puis on s'est mis d'accord pour se retrouver au restaurant. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à chez moi à pied car j'habite sur son chemin.

Avant que je n'entre dans ma maison, il m'interpelle.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Sans toi, on aurait perdu beaucoup d'argent.

\- C'est rien.

\- Au moins, je suis sûr que le big boss est content d'avoir économisé de l'argent sur ça pour pouvoir acheter autre chose à manger. »

Je souris puis quelque chose s'éclaire dans mon esprit.

Le big boss. Tobias qui a des responsabilités. Les quelques fois où tout le monde l'appelle M. Eaton. Tout les sans-abris connaissent son prénom. Il est investit dans le plan financier de la soupe populaire.

« Tobias, est-ce que tu es le big boss ? »

Il sourit mais ne répond pas mais ça suffit pour être une réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Je voulais travailler sans être interrompu tout le temps car tout le monde voulait parler au propriétaire. J'ai engagé des personnes qui s'occupent de ça à plein temps alors que je ne suis qu'un bénévole parmi les autres. Et il y a aussi cette fille que j'ai rencontré, j'aimerais qu'elle s'intéresse à moi pour moi et pas pour mon entreprise ou mon argent. J'espère que j'ai réussi. »

Je souris à m'en faire mal aux joues mais je m'en fiche.

« Oui, totalement.

\- Tant mieux. »

Je me surprends moi-même avec mon prochain mouvement et je me mets sur la pointe de pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand je me rends compte de ce que je fais, mes lèvres n'ont pas touché les siennes. Je tente de me reculer pour ne pas me coller à lui mais il en décide autrement. Il glisse une main dans mon cou et m'approche de lui pour m'embrasser.

J'ai arrêté de respirer, de penser, de bouger. Et après avoir survécu si longtemps, j'ai enfin appris à vivre.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai dérangé personne !**


End file.
